What Happens in This Room Stays in This Room
by Chris the Leavittman
Summary: Based on Immatureboys' "Last Summer" story and fan art (used as cover). Lincoln and Agnes get intimate on their vacation together. One-shot
1. Chapter 1

**If you haven't read "Last Summer" by Immatureboys yet, this story might be a little bit weird and Ina-pro-pro. That being said, I highly recommend you reading "Last Summer" before reading this. It's surprisingly good and Lincoln and Agnes have a good chemistry thus far. Anyhow, me and Erich Zann III wrote this while anticipating the next chapter. Cover Art and story used with permission, this is not canon to Immatureboys' story which is still in progress at the time of writing this.**

**Note: I might lay low on the sexual and romantic fanfics after this one.**

Lincoln had gone on this vacation with Agnes as her assistant. However, since the start of it he had started developing feelings his former teacher. They have gotten to know each other more over the course of the week.

"Ms. Johnson..." Lincoln said, blushing nervously.

"Please, call me Agnes." The teacher said.

Lincoln stared at his former teacher. Her red hair glistening on the sunset light. "O-okay... Ag-Agnes..." He said nervously. "I-I've really enjoyed getting... Getting to know you." He said, smiling shyly.

"It's been nice getting to know you as Lincoln," said the redhead. "You're no longer that socially awkward 11 year old I once knew."

Lincoln chuckled, "Y-yeah... I... Agnes, I really like you." Lincoln said.

Agnes blushed lightly. She didn't know what to say expect, "I L-like you too Lincoln."

Lincoln kissed Agnes quickly on the lips, blushing deeply.

The teacher was shooketh. She didn't know what to think except cup the teen's cheek and deepen the kiss.

"Mmmmm..." Lincoln moaned. "You're so beautiful, Agnes," he whispered.

"You're handsome, Lincoln.", Agnes whispered.

He kissed Agnes' neck lovingly.

The teacher stroked his shaggy hair.

The teen grabbed the teachers round rump.

"Mm... Ooh, Lincoln!" Agnes moaned, giggling in pleasure.

"Can I touch your breasts?" Lincoln asked lovingly.

"No, no," She replied. "I think that's quite enough."

"Agreed. Sorry I kissed you and grabbed your butt."

"No... It's... It's quite alright," Agnes said, still blushing. "What happens in this room stays in this room though."

"Fair enough. You... You don't feel the same way about me, do you, Ms. Johnson?" Lincoln asked.

"No, no," she responded. "I do Lincoln, it's just I'm 40 and you're 16. It's a little weird."

"I don't care," Lincoln said gently. "I love you, Ms. Johnson. You're beautiful. You're a great teacher. You've been really cool to me. Any guy would be lucky to have you."

"I love you, too Lincoln," stated the teacher. "You've grown into quite the young man. However, I really think we should keep this between us."

"Sounds Sound. Can we still do the deed?" Lincoln asked excitedly.

Ms. Johnson considered this for a moment. "Okay, you can touch my breasts and kiss me one more time. After that.." She zipped her lips as a sign that this was secret between them.

Lincoln gently caressed Agnes' breasts, being very gentle with them and kissing her tenderly. If this was the last time he'd kiss her on the lips, he had to make it count. He moaned, sliding his tongue along her lips and moving his hands from boobies to booty.

Agnes sighed happily. Being a single woman at 40, for once she thought she had someone. It only lasted 20 or 30 seconds, but she treasured it. She didn't want to say it, but she was attracted to Lincoln as well. He was kind, he was handsome, he was confident. And it seemed a miracle that he would be attracted to someone so much older than him. Agnes was so attracted to Lincoln, it was impossible to deny it. But she couldn't be in a relationship with someone who was approximately a third her age. Still, having someone kiss her and grab her rear end comforted her.

When their lips parted, they just collected their breaths. They said nothing for a while, just staring into each other's eyes.

"So," Agnes broke the silence.

"So."

"Your hands are still on my butt, Lincoln," she laughed.

Lincoln gasped. He moved his hands north of the equator. "I-I'm sorry... I-I guess I just can't resist your charms," Lincoln said with a shy smile.

"It's okay." Agnes looked over to the hotel room tv. "Wanna watch a show or movie?"  
"Sure."

"What did you have in mind?" Agnes asked.

"Wanna watch Aargh with me?"

"Well since you sat through that play with me, it only seems fair."


	2. Chapter 2

Lincoln was watching ARGGH! with Agnes on the hotel room couch

He wrapped his arm around her waist, still wanting to be close to his beautiful teacher.

He just couldn't resist her. They had agreed to kiss one last time, but it wasn't enough. Lincoln knew it wouldn't work, but he still loved being with her.

He felt himself pulling her closer to him as his lips pressed against hers again.

He knew it was wrong.

He knew he didn't have her permission.

He knew she would be angry.

He didn't care.

He was in love with her.

He wanted her so badly.

Agnes was surprised to have lips locked with her former student again. However, she didn't mind it. Their last night together on this vacation is still young, so why not?

He moaned, his hand moving down past her waist to her hip, rubbing it softly. He knew he was trying his luck. He didn't care though. He just wanted to be with her. Forever.

Agnes stroke his shaggy hair, thinking about how the teen reminded her of her lost love.

Suddenly, he noticed that she was crying. He pulled away.

"I-I'm sorry! I went too far!" He protested.

"No," the teacher replied. "It's not you Lincoln, it's me."

"What's wrong?" He asked gently. He held her closer. He didn't want to ever have to see her cry.

The redhead sniffed. "You remind me so much of a man I once knew. I feel like I'm rekindling that spark, but it feels..."

"Feels what?" Lincoln asked.

"Wrong." She replied

"I-I'm sorry. I went too far, didn't I?" Lincoln asked gently.

"It's not your fault Lincoln."

"I want to be with you, Agnes. I don't care what people say. I don't care if they approve.

"I'm in love with you." He said, staring into her beautiful brown eyes.

At this point, looking into the teen's eye, Agnes didn't care anymore. She didn't care if she got fired from teaching for hooking up with a former student. If this was the time, it was the only time. "I love you too Lincoln Loud."

She kissed him again, feeling him up and putting him into a laid back position.

Lincoln gasped, her hand being unexpected on what he probably would have called his boy parts when he was in her class. He grabbed her wide butt once more, feeling how firm it was. He remembered being bumped by it at a dance once. He moaned as she rubbed his manhood more.

Agnes smiled at how enthusiastically Lincoln moaned, kissing and moving his tongue in her mouth as she continued rubbing him through his pants. Finally, she heard his breath become labored and the front of his pants got wet.

"You okay, Lincoln," Agnes asked.

"I am. That felt really good." Lincoln breathed, satisfied beyond anything he was expecting.

He gently put his hand on her underwear, rubbing her now. He owed her at least that much after what she was willing to do for him.

Agnes' lower region wiggled against Lincoln's lower region.

He moaned along with her as her womanhood slid along his pants, already wet.

It had been a long time since she had done this and it felt amazing. She moaned, her motions becoming jerky as she reached her climax.

Lincoln moved Agnes to his side, kissing her tenderly on the lips.

"I love you so much, Agnes." He whispered.

She didn't say anything, so they fell asleep together, Lincoln's arm around her.

"I love you just as much, Lincoln," Agnes whispered.

The End


End file.
